


热烈的白羊

by whitewings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewings/pseuds/whitewings
Kudos: 3





	热烈的白羊

“你他妈少打小鱼的主意。”你听见你哥说。  
“不是我说，你那妹儿多正啊，”  
“柳小鱼，我倒很喜欢小柳鱼，香。”  
“滚滚滚，满脑子龌龊。”  
“嘿？老子说小柳鱼又不是柳小鱼，倒底谁龌龊？”  
你哥涨红脸骂了句“操”。

哪家人都不可能完全做到一碗水端平，你哥又是个混的，长辈眼中的败家子，他在背街的广场上摆摊儿，多久不回家了，没人过问。你偷偷煮面给你哥送去，你哥端起碗狼吞虎咽，辣油面汤顺道儿一齐吸溜干净。这是饿坏了，怪落魄的。  
你哥兄弟夸你长得正，调侃要追你做女朋友，你哥当即一个暴栗，“我妹儿干净，少污她。”他这么说，恶气就要从眼睛里溢出来。  
干净干净，你哥总这么形容你，也不知道拿你当白月光还是变个法子骂你白痴。

你给你哥送饭，你劝你哥回去，你哥跟你犟着，他不回去。衣服裤子都塞拉一破皮箱，找隔壁阿婆借洗澡水再交水费，白天摆摊儿晚上就在摊位上打瞌睡，活得像个稍体面点儿的乞丐。  
你看你哥做贴膜生意，突然想起他曾经跟你说家里就快只剩你们两个人了，等他赚够钱租房子叫你搬出来住，好端端的为什么要搬？你不明白。你哥苦笑一下，从包里摸出一支烟，手指辇着搓两下，想点，又塞回包里。  
记忆是模糊的，你只记得你哥笑得是真苦，无奈又悲哀。  
没事，要是你觉得受气了就来找我，哥给你撑着。他最后对你说。

你哥说得没错，家里就快只剩你们两个人了，你爸妈两天一小吵三天一大吵，离婚是迟早的事，你妈走的第二天你爸就带了一个女人回去，拖着个上幼儿园的孩子。  
你找你哥哭了一场，你哥搂着你轻轻拍你的背，姥姥哄小孩儿一样，暗红的烟灰一明一暗，像夜里撒下了星星。  
你过来跟我住吧，小鱼，我在城中村租了房子。  
你迷糊着嗯一声。  
你哥去收摊子。  
回去的路上他跟你讲了很多道理，新的一天就是新的一天了，你好好学，我让那老东西给你续学费，他要不干我们就打官司，谁说家丑不可外扬？  
意识一直是浑噩的，从广场到城中村，你只知道自己的世界只有你和你哥两个人了。

上午你去读书你哥继续摆摊儿，晩上回来你看你哥脸上挂了彩。  
“是城管为难你了？”你问他。  
“咋会？城管跟我称兄道弟，贴膜还找我勒。”你哥抓两下头发，眼睛看向一边。  
明罢着是不想说了。你拉你哥坐下，“你可别得罪什么人了，等下我给你上药。”  
“上药？我一糙爷们儿上什么药？”他又抓头发，原本顺滑服帖的头发被抓成鸡窝一样乱，再小狗觅食似的在空气中嗅一阵，“小鱼？你做了饭？香呐。”  
“啊，你别转移话题。”你用湿毛巾擦他的脸，捉住下巴上抬一个角度，蘸有碘伏的消毒棉签沿几道儿细长的抓痕勾一圈。  
你哥嘴唇微张着，没出声，目光落在你身上，有点对不上焦。  
他长得真好看，肤色白睫毛长的。你鲜少近距离观察你哥，虽说你以前也知道他好看，读书那会儿有女生找你要他QQ再或者托你帮她塞表白信，你听那几个女孩儿夸你哥，心里怎么不是滋味儿。  
要QQ的你给了自己小号，直接代你哥拒绝掉，表白信同样无一幸免为垃圾筒所饱腹。  
“抱歉，我哥好像对你们没意思呀。”你这样跟女孩儿们解释，一传十 十传百，你哥就成了众口过滤后薄情寡义的人。  
你哥爱打篮球，有次你给他送水，恰好听见他跟哥们儿靠护网上谈恋爱的事，他哥们儿说箫哥这么能，情场上准得心应手，你哥嗤一声，就我这女人缘，得心应手？你们怕不是妻妾成群。  
那语气怎么听怎么失落，你登时为你的私心羞愧难当，提了水一趟烟跑回去。  
你不是说你老妹儿要给我们送水么？  
你太丑了辣眼睛。  
靠，你这什么人啊柳箫？

“先别吃辛辣的，留疤了娶不到嫂子。”你移开棉签，拇指趁机从他嘴唇上压过去，挺软的，也不知道吻起来是什么味道。  
“哈，我不是还有小鱼么，等小鱼发达了孝敬我，要什么嫂子。”  
“我你儿子啰？净占便宜。”  
“不会不会，小鱼是好妹妹，我买了油醋水饺，你尝尝。”  
“好妹妹”，你愣了一下，你哥变了很多，会油腔滑调了，在你面前圆润得没有锋芒。  
他把塑料袋绷好放盘子里，从抽屉底下摸出两厅罐装啤酒，“来，小鱼，干！”  
“我明天还要上课。”  
“行吧，本来还想搞个仪式……算了，不拖你下水。”  
“什么仪式？”  
“庆祝我的室友光荣入住！”你哥拉开易拉罐仰头一干二净。

你哥以前是个标准的好学生，成绩好素质高，后来为什么一落千丈，先是打架后是被劝退的，那几天你哥的眼神阴沉得很，浑身都是肉眼可见的恶气，很奇怪，你不明白究竟是他太偏激了难管教还是爸妈已经放弃了这个儿子，他最后一次回家你爸只对他嗤一声，至于他要去哪儿干什么跟本无人过问。  
你只知道下楼时他在小区花坛上坐着喝酒，头顶上路灯昏暗的光照着他落寞的脸，他抬头举瓶敬一下天再灌一口酒，靠在灯柱上刘海挡住眼睛。  
“他妈的。”他干完袋子里的酒，最后骂一句，摇晃着走了。

你曾以为你哥酒量很好，画面停留在路灯下，一厅接一厅。现在你才知道他是酒品好酒量差，几厅啤酒就能喝到双颊泛红地打瞌睡。  
“总得把澡洗了再睡吧？”你摇他，你哥迷迷糊糊地“嗯”一声，脱了外套往浴室走。

他很久没回来，你敲门，不应，人抱着毛巾就靠墙壁上睡着了，淋浴劈劈啪啪打在身上，笼罩出一层水雾，脸更红了，长睫毛上挂着水珠，被揉成鸡窝的头发打湿了乖顺地贴脸上。  
目光向下，你看见他线条流畅的人鱼线和不怎么明显的腹肌，稀松丛林中的东圜西就安静地耷拉在身下。  
异性的果体理应叫你羞恼，但你此刻只觉得兴奋，莫名其妙的，你哥的身体简直漂亮得像一尊玉像。

你关掉花洒，往你哥身上裹了层浴巾，引他回床上睡，你哥任由你摆弄，也就走路的时候醒过小会儿，粘床就睡。  
你没再叫醒你哥，只细细掖干他身上的水。  
你哥说你干净，你觉得他才干净，那玩意儿都是童贞的粉色，手指神使鬼差逆着沿人鱼线上滑，你哥闷哼一声，猫抓一样。  
简直受不了。  
你俯身去吻他，他该漱过口了，嘴里只柠檬味和淡淡的酒味，也不知道你也醉酒精，还是他的味道太销魂，有一种叫人接近就舍不得放的魔力。  
你吻得入迷，手指就着刚才的动作上滑再下滑，抓住他的东西缓缓套弄，你哥哪受得住，鼻翼煽动着C不过气，喉管里不住发出难耐的wu咽，头向后一仰，身体绷成一条弧线。  
你只觉得手上一热，一片黏滑。

你抬头去看你哥的脸，不知道是酒精上头的红还是情动的红，半睁的眼蒙层水气，他直愣愣地看你，突然伸出舌尖舔了你按在他唇角的手指。  
按理说AA间不会受到吸引。  
但你刚才确实对一个Alpha干了那种事，偏偏他还童贞又敏感。  
现在他就含着你的手指，眼角上扬勾出一个撩人的弧度。  
他不清醒，但你可以把它当成勾引。  
你把手指伸进你哥口腔内搅动，带出几缕银丝。

空气中信息素的味道淡得闻不见。  
你又想起曾经渴望和你哥谈恋爱的姑娘，如果她们是O而不是B，结局又会怎样？她们大可直接靠近他，用信息素，你那敏感的哥哥八成也招架不住。  
他现在的眼神仍旧迷茫。

如果你今天动了他，你哥会后悔把你叫出来么？

他可是Alpha啊。

TBC.


End file.
